The start of the end
by Animefreak11
Summary: [OCxJoe] What? There's a 27th cyborg and it's a she? But isn't Black Ghost already dead? What do you mean not yet? Better make her an ally before she turns against us... but, how far will she go to help us?


This fanfiction starts in the episode "Breaking in" I was kind of struck with the idea... Can't resist lightning so there's the result... I hope it's not too shabby...

_Summary_: What? There's a 27th cyborg and it's a she? But isn't Black Ghost already dead? What do you mean not yet? Better make her an ally before she turns against us... but, how far will she go to help us? OCxJoe

**The start of the end**  
Written by _Animefreak11  
_

**Disclaimer**: As much as you own me, that's how much I own of Cyborg 009. I own the plot and Jenna.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Who are you? **

"The target seems to have disappeared sir." said an officer to Commander Barrage who bit his finger.

"Send Jena! No discussion!" he added, seeing the officer hesitate. The officer complied to the order from his superior and pressed a button, at the same moment, Jena opened her bright blue eyes.

Her tall figure emerged from the shadows as a trap opened beneath her feet and she fell in the ocean. Her long black hair swayed above her head before she finally entered the blue waters. -Now go find their ship and bring it back up.- came the voice of Barrage through the chip in her head.

Jena obeyed and swam downwards, her eyes adjusting to the ocean's darkness and soon she distinguished amongst the stones, laying on the bottom, the form of a ship. Using her invisibility device, she sneaked on the Dolphin and opened the top door, water gushing in. Quickly, she entered and closed it again, the water being pushed back out.

She grinned as she heard some movement going on, '_At least they heard me._' she thought, getting her weapon ready. Soon the rushed footsteps stopped and the door opened, drowning Jena in bright light. Before anyone could say anything or react, she jumped on the nearest person and held her gun to his head.

"Who are you?" asked a small man with a long nose, carrying a baby. A tall guy snorted, his spiky orange hair almost touching the ceiling of this low cabin, he had a long pointy nose. He took out his weapon and aimed at Jena.

"002! You can't just shoot, she'd kill 008 first!" reasoned 004 as he lowered 002's gun.

"Very wise decision. Now surface." ordered Jena, tightening her grip around 008's throat, pushing the end of her gun to his temple. 005 glared menacingly at Jena as 009, 004 and 002 went into the cockpit to start the engines. 003 came into view and quickly went in the cockpit to discuss some possibilities with Doctor Gilmore leaving 005, 006 and 007 watching Jena.

Jena felt the ship tilt upwards and she leaned her body to not loose her balance while she listened in the conversation going on in the cockpit, using her special abilities. -How did we not notice her coming at us?- yelled a furious 002.

-No idea, the radar didn't pick her up and we didn't see anything... There's no doubt she's another cyborg created by Black Ghost.- replied 004 as the ship approached the ocean's surface.

008 struggled a bit, taking in raspy breaths causing Jena to loosen her grip a little, letting him breath in some fresh air.

"We won't let you escape you know." stated 007 as he stared at her, internally drooling all over himself at her beauty.

"I don't need to escape, you'll be captured." replied Jena glaring at him.

Just as she said that, the Dolphin burst the calm surface of the ocean and prepared to pass in sky mode as some firing was heard.

"005 get over here!" yelled 004, leaving 009 take control of the ship. 005 left Jena with 006 and 007. She smirked and disappeared, knocking 008 unconscious.

"Where'd she go? Where'd she go?" screamed 006 frantically, soon he was laying on the ground next to 008, sleeping... 007 put his gun in front of him in a defensive way, but he knew it was hopeless if he couldn't see her! He jerked around as he thought he heard something walk behind him, a sudden pain in his neck revealed to him he had been wrong and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Jena appeared, her invisibility device running low on power, she would have to save it for later. Walking as silently as she could, she peeked in the hallway. Seeing it empty, she started walking against the wall, prepared for impact at all times, when were they going to send that prototype?

She arrived in the main cabin and again, took another hostage, this time it was 003 though.

"How did she-- 006 come in!" called 004 as he checked on the guys.

"I'm afraid they won't answer for a while..." said Jena holding her gun to 003's head.

"What did you do to them?" growled 002, Jena smiled mischievously.

"They're only sleeping."

"Why you--"

"002 cut it out!" snapped 004 as 002 was readying himself to jump on Jena. 009 was busy flying the Dolphin and couldn't help but feel guilty since 003 was in danger and he couldn't protect her. "009 watch out!" yelled 004 as a huge, round flying probe avoided the missiles and suddenly imprisoned the Dolphin in its iron grasp, the metal tentacles wrapping themselves around the ship.

Jena smirked as 009, 005, 004 and 002 were trying to figure out a way to get out of it. "You can't. You're trapped. Accept it." All of a sudden, electromagnetic waves surged through the vessel, causing every cyborg to hold its head in between their hands, including Jena who let go of 003, falling on her knees in pain.

Dr. Gilmore looked at the scene bewildered, "What is happening to them?" 001 opened one eye which glowed bright blue as the Dolphin fell back into the water with the probe. 002, 003, 004, 005 and 009 fell to the ground, knocked out, Jena struggling a bit longer trying to get out of the Dolphin but finally fell, defeated.

"Retrieve the ship." ordered Barrage happily, "I'm going to get promoted!" he drank more wine as the gigantic ship made its way back to Black Ghost's headquarters. Barrage contacted Black Ghost who appeared on a screen, "Black Ghost sir, I captured the rebels and we're on our way back, bringing them for you to dismantle." he said bowing.

"Good. What about our newest cyborg?" asked Black Ghost, everyone in the room looked at Barrage on the screen.

"I sent her in so we could capture the ship, I believe she is still inside the vessel." replied Barrage now remembering about Jena.

"Send her to be dismantled as soon as you get her back. She has served her purpose." ordered Black Ghost as he cut the communication. Barrage blinked a bit confused about Jena's dismantling but shook his head, reasoning Black Ghost knew better.

Inside the base  
Jena stirred, a major headache erupted in her system. Using the wall for support, she pushed herself on her feet, the world swirling around her. "D-don't move!" stuttered Dr Gilmore as he held her weapon to her face.

Jena groaned as she shook her head to clear the dizziness, "Who are you?" she asked her blue eyes brighter than they were before.

Gilmore looked at her shocked, "Y- you mean... you don't know what you are?" he asked to be certain she wasn't bluffing.

Jena lifted her head to look at him, that's when she noticed her surroundings. A strange sort of ship from what she could tell, mostly silver and she saw bodies laying on the floor.

"Who are they? What happened? How did I get here?" she questioned, highly confused and scared, hearing footsteps on top of the ship.

The man with the square nose suddenly threw the gun down and grabbed a baby that was on the floor, running out of the cabin just when she saw some men climbing down a ladder and pointing guns towards her, just like that old man! "Who are you? What's going on?" she repeated needing answers.

Two men held her at gunpoint while the rest of them walked around the main cabin, kicking the people on the floor to check if they were awake.

"Sir, the rebels are out but Jena was awake." said one officer in a walkie talkie. Jena blinked, '_Ho-- how do they know my name?_' "Excuse me sir, but-- how do you know my name?" she politely asked a guy watching her.

"Silence!" replied the guard, using the back of his gun to knock her on the head, sending her flying into the nearby wall. She slid against the cold metal when the officer came back, "Take her with us. We leave them in here for now." and he exited the Dolphin.

One guard slung Jena on his shoulder while he gave his gun to his comrade and they both walked to the exit. 009 stirred after he was kicked, he opened his eyes to see someone standing with his back to him.

'_Can't make a move... but I can watch._' he thought as he heard a gentle voice ask a question to a guard.

However he was confused by the guards' actions, '_I don't understand... She's their own cyborg, why did he hit her? Does she not know?_' he pondered as he saw the last of Jena's black hair disappear through the trap that was shut closed and sealed.

* * *

Ok I don't remember the exact words nor am I sure about the guy's name (Barrage) it's just what it sounded like so if you know better, review and I'll modify accordingly. Thank you! And sorry if this sucked... My first Cyborg 009 fic! Tell me what you think!

I don't know how long I'm going to be updating since school is starting and all... and well... I really **do ** have a _lot _ of stories going on... is overwhelmed I don't even know why I'm posting this up...

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: So apparently, people hate how this fic turned out... Reasons why:

- It's OCxJoe. (It says so in the summary...)  
- I made my OC stronger than any of them. It's a _fan_fiction. I made her stronger because I didn't want her to be "Save me" all the time (like you see in many, many, too many fics). How many times is an OC too weak and needs to be rescued?  
- It wasn't meant for Albert to fall in love with her, he's just nice. There would never have a love triangle (I suck at writing them) and it's not my personal favorite (unless it's straight out of a manga).

So... the thing is, I'm **not going to update this until** at least **next year** (if I ever do again) because: I don't have time to rethink the plot over and change everything while applying to college and working.

As for my spelling, I _**do**_ use spellcheck. If something is not spelled right, it might be because it's slang. Or a typo. Nobody's perfect. I can post a chapter, read it over a couple days later and find errors I didn't find before. And FYI: my first language isn't English, so of course my grammar's far from perfect, but I find that in a lot of cases, I can write better than a lot of native speakers. (Even English teachers say so).

On that note, I leave you to "enjoy" the first chapter over and over (if it's enjoyable at all). And sorry for those who liked it. I do post on other websites if you're interested.

001 - Ivan Whisky  
002 - Jet Link  
003 - Francois Arnoul  
004 - Albert Heinrich  
005 - G. Junior  
006 - Chang Changku  
007 - Great Britain  
008 – Pyunma  
009 - Joe Shimamura


End file.
